


Requiem Aeternam

by shadowofpride



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofpride/pseuds/shadowofpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This world is dark and it's so hard to breathe... but in this instant, when I laughed along with you, I felt that breathing just got a little easier."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem Aeternam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Requiem Aeternam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122553) by AliceBaskerville. 



His knees fell with a loud thud on the dusty ground, a dry wind caressed slowly his hair, dark as the midnight sky, the sole light source that cleaved that reassuring darkness were the cold moon rays.

 

Once again, they took her away. Maybe suffering her absence once wasn’t already enough, nor it was enough seeing her exhale her last breath once: fate decided to intertwine that way their souls, made them victims, condemned them to drag that heavy destiny, the destiny of being exorcists, then parted them from each other.

 

They said there was no remedy when it comes to death: then why was he forced to follow that fate once again? That artificial shell was horribly similar to a real body, it wasn’t, nevertheless, the real thing.

 

Yu Kanda was the name that tied him to his new existence, it would have led him to a new death, it would have brought him to live a life dedicated to her persuit.

 

_Her_ , whom he knew died by his own hand.

 

_Her_ , whom was still alive, but not the way he wanted her to be.

 

_Her_ , whom died once again, and the fault was still his.

 

That almost synthetic body, shell which had carried that sublime soul, lied helpless on the ground, its eyes were no more glowing of the spark of life.

 

‘I love you, Yu.’, she whispered, then expired tiredly, definitely departing from him, there was no way for him to reach her anymore.

 

‘Yes.’, he answered, voice broken by tears that refused to fall and free him from that pain he so long endured.

 

And he whispered words of love in her ear, the same words he never was able to pronounce when she still had the chance to hear them.

 

And as the dry ground filled with beautiful lotus flowers, he bid her farewell.

 

> _“ This world is dark and it’s so hard to breathe… but in this instant, when I laughed along with you, I felt that breathing just got a little easier. ”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing here.  
> This is a fanfic I already published on tumblr in this version, while you can find it in Italian on EFPfanfic.net.  
> Please forgive me if I made any mistakes, it may not be perfect since English is not my native language.  
> If you don't mind it, please, leave a comment to let me know what you think about it, I would really appreciate it.  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Karma.


End file.
